You're an idiot
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: Short Rolleigns fic requested on Tumblr. I suck at summaries. Read and let me know what you think!


Seth hands shook as he reached in the fridge to grab a beer. Roman was here, in his apartment. Nobody else. Just the two of them. Alone. Seth was surprised his heart was still beating. He'd had a massive crush on the older man ever since he first saw him in FCW. Not that he'd ever admit that. Seth wasn't even gay, and that was the most frustrating part. He didn't like men as a whole, but there was something intoxicating about Roman Reigns. But it never really matter. Sure, sometimes it was awkward when he had to wrestle the other; he spent more time trying to convince his cock to stay down than actually focusing on the match. But, of course, it was just Seth's luck that they'd end up in a tag team together as soon as they reached WWE. They'd started hanging out more, doing shit together, sharing a hotel room. And suddenly, that little crush wasn't so little. And Seth didn't even know when it stopped being a crush. He'd fallen for the other completely. Yep. Seth Rollins was head over heels, completely and totally, 100%, in love with Roman Reigns. And he was fucked.

Roman was straight, he knew that. And Roman also seemed like the type of guy who'd punch you in the face if you made a move on him. He wasn't a homophobe by any means, but that didn't mean it was okay to hit on him. Well, Seth assumed that was his mentality. He'd never seen another guy hit on Roman so he had no idea what would _actually _happen. But he had no intensions of ever finding out. Because he was scared as fuck of losing everything if he did. What if Roman was a homophobe? What if he found out how Seth felt and he got angry, he knew Vince would pick Roman over Seth any day. And if Roman found out and refused to work with Seth, well, Seth would lose pretty much everything. No. Seth was perfectly fine not knowing.

Huffing, he grabbed two beers from the fridge and walked back over to the couch where Roman was waiting. _Typical _he thought. Roman was sat in the middle. Which meant that no matter where Seth sat, they'd be touching just a little bit. Fucking perfect. Resisting the urge to just throw himself in Romans lap, Seth moved over to the couch and handed his friend a beer, easing himself gently into the spot on Roman's left. It dawned on Seth that no matter what way he sat, his and Roman's thighs would be touching. Trying his hardest to ignore that little fact, he pretended to focus on the movie they were supposed to be watching. In all honesty Seth didn't give a fuck about the movie; he would gladly have spent the entire time just staring at Roman.

That didn't seem like an option though, so he settled for half watching the movie and stealing glances at the other when he wasn't paying attention. This worked for about ten minutes before Roman, who clearly was far too focused on the stupid movie, went to take a drink and somehow missed his own mouth, spilling the beer over his shirt. Seth clenched his eyes shut in a pathetic attempt not to burst out laughing. How the hell do you miss your own mouth? Roman shot him a look that would have killed if it could, and smirked at the look of fear that momentarily passed across the younger man's face. Not wanting to sit there in a wet shirt Roman stood and pulled it over his head, wiping the excess off his chest.

Seth couldn't help but stare at the perfectly shaped body in front of him. His tongue darted out to run over his suddenly dry lips, and he swallowed hard. Realising too late just how long he had been staring, he looked up to see Roman watching him curiously. He couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't take it. He needed Roman to go away. How was he supposed to forget how he felt with Roman there? All the time, never leaving him alone. Roman needed to leave before he figured it out. Because he would figure it out, Seth knew he would. For god sake all he did was take his shirt off and Seth was a mess. If he carried on like that there was no way Roman wouldn't figure it out. And where would that leave Seth? He could feel himself shaking again, but he couldn't stop it. God he wished it would stop.

"Seth, are you okay? What's wrong?" the concern etched in Roman's voice was all it took for Seth to explode.

"Get out! Get the fuck out, go away, leave me the fuck alone!" Seth was screaming now. He didn't want to scream, the look of hurt that passed through Roman's eyes made him feel guilty as fuck for hurting his friend, but it was too much. Roman needed to leave so Seth could break down in peace.

"Seth, what the fuck is wrong with you? This isn't like you, just tell me what's wrong, I'm your friend, I can help." The anger Roman had initially felt had faded the second he saw the tears welling up in his friend's eye. He wasn't good with this whole emotional crap, especially when it came out of nowhere. But Seth needed him. And he'd be damned if he left Seth alone in this state.

"How can you help when you're the problem? Just go the fuck away!" he could feel the tears threatening to escape, but he refused to let them fall. Not now. Not in front of Roman.

"What do you mean I'm the problem? What the fuck did I do? Seth, please just—"Before Roman had a chance to finish his sentence he saw a blur of movement and suddenly soft lips were pressed against his. He had no idea what to do. For the first time in his life Roman froze.

Seth could feel Roman tense, and immediately stopped, pulling back as if his lips were on fire. What the fuck was he thinking? Why the fuck had he just done that? He wasted in fear as Roman raised his hand to touch his lips, trying to process what had just happened. Seth's breath caught in this throat as Roman looked him dead in the eye, his expression completely unreadable. In a single moment, Roman tackled him and had him pinned to the couch, trapped between the larger mans thighs, one of his hands holding both Seth's wrists above his head. He leaned in close to Seth's face, and Seth shut his eyes, trying to prepare himself for the pain he knew was about to come. What he wasn't expecting was a gentle brush across his lips.

Eyes shooting open he looked up at Roman in shock, seeing a smile gracing the other mans handsome face. Roman let go of Seth's wrist and let him drop his arms back to his sides before he rested his own arms either side of Seth head. Time seemed to stand still in that moment as they looked at each other, but then without warning Seth threw his head forward, his lips colliding with the other mans fiercely. Their lips moved against each others in an almost harsh kiss, neither man wanting to pull away. After a few moments Seth pulled his head back, the need to catch his breath taking over. He stared at Roman in confusion, not quite sure what to do. And then Roman spoke, and he lost his breath all over again.

"You're an idiot. Why didn't you just tell me? What did you think would happen?" Seth dropped his gaze, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter now. If you _had _told me though, I could have told you that maybe, just maybe, I liked you too, and we could have saved all these tears." He moved his hand to gently wipe away a tear Seth hadn't even noticed was falling, kissing the track that remained.

It took Seth a minute to figure out what was happening, but when realisation hit him he couldn't help the grin that spilled over his face as he leaned forward once more, capturing Roman's lips in a much more gentle kiss that before. He didn't know what was going to happen between them. Hell he had no idea what was happening now. But they could work everything out later. Right now, all Seth cared about was the feeling of Roman pressing his lips against Seth's.

Maybe them getting put in a tag team was a good thing after all.

**A/N – Requested by Theheadstrongprincess on Tumblr. My first request fic, yay! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
